Bella's Battle
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: I know, my falling in love with him is the worst possible thing for both of us. I am dying and he is a vampire. He would live forever and I probably won't make it to Christmas. But I can't help it. I'm already to far gone. And so is he... AU, Jasper/Bella
1. Chapter 1

The Cullens' leave Bella and she soon finds herself facing the toughest obstacle. An obstacle she won't be able fight on her own and may not be able to survive human. And I still haven't decided who Bella will end up with. It will either be Jasper, Edward or Jacob...

Chapter One

My bones ached, my head ached and I was tired. That's the way I felt yesterday and it's the was I have been feeling for the past month. The whole in my heart was still there, but I knew this had nothing to do with that.

I got up out of bed and got dressed. I made my way downstairs and ate some toast. My appetite isn't what it used to be. I yawned and made my way to my truck.

It was eight in the morning and I had a doctors appointment in twenty minutes.

As I stepped into the office, I noticed it was completely empty. I sat down in a chair and pulled out a book I had recently started reading.

"Isabella Swan," I heard the doctor call. I stood up and walked into his office.

He asked questions, took my blood pressure, temperature and weighed me. Once he was done, he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Bella, I would like to run a couple more tests on you. I am going to take a sample of blood here and I want you to go to the hospital for the second test as soon as you are done here," he said pulling a large needle from one of his drawers.

When I got to the hospital, the doctor informed me the would be taking a small sample of my bone marrow. I was ushered into a small room. In that room was a chair that made me feel like I was at the dentist.

"Okay, let's begin," the doctor said handing me a gown to change into.

Once they have the sample they needed, I limped out of the hospital. Even though they sedated the area before they put the needle in, it still hurt.

As I got home, I noticed Jacob standing at my door. He noticed me limping and immediately came over to help.

Once I was on the sofa, he began the questions.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked. I opened my mouth and told him what had happened today.

"You are not leaving this sofa. I will take care of you today and then tomorrow, we will hang out in la push," he said smiling.

I nodded and said, "that sounds fun". And with that, I fell into a deep, needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hello, Is this Isabella Swan speaking?" a woman's voice said over the phone. I switched the phone to my other ear and set down my laptop.

"Yes, this is she," I said into the phone. There was the sound of typing followed by, "This is Dr. Clark's office calling. We were wondering if you could come in sometime this afternoon," she said in a quick voice. I though for a second about my schedule and then gave a quick, "yes". **(I am having it so the Cullens' left Bella during the summer)**

I threw on some clothes and made my way to my truck. I yawned as I started the truck and began driving. The truck roared to life, engine clunking. I walked into the waiting room and noticed a woman holding onto a rather pale child. I child coughed a really wet cough and then fell asleep. I sat down beside the woman and she said, "he has Pneumonia. We already saw the doctor, we are just waiting for our ride".

I nodded and gave a small child to the boy. He looked no older then four.

Just a man stepped in and waved to the woman, Dr. Clark came and called me into the office.

"Hello, Bella. How are you today?" he asked closing the door.

"Oh, I am fine. It's summer. I have been hanging around La Push," I said.

"Okay, well, we have the results of your tests and from what I am seeing here, your white blood cell count is significantly low. That can either mean anemia or Leukemia. That is based on your blood test. Because of the bone marrow exam we have narrowed out Anemia and confirmed that you have Acute Leukemia".

He started going on about how we need to act quickly and begin with chemotherapy as soon as possible. He went on about how I would have to go into the hospital once and week over night for chemotherapy and then once and a while as an out-patient.

As he spoke, I didn't hear a word he said, I was still in shock over hearing the word Leukemia.

"T-there must be some sort of mistake. That's cancer..." I stammered. The doctor shook his head. "I am so sorry. But it isn't a mistake. I want you to go to the hospital for your first round of chemo on Wednesday afternoon, okay," he said. All I could do was nod. I was in shock. I couldn't do anything.

I staggered out of the office. I called the first person I knew would help me.

"Jacob, I need you. Can you come get me?" I cried into the phone. He was like my brother and right now I needed him.

"Okay, where are you?" he said quietly, not asking questions.

**Next chapter will be longer, I swear! Tell what you think.**

**I have decided who Bella will fall in love with, hint, it's not Jacob. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I went home and packed my bags and cried my heart out. When Charlie got home, I told him what the doctor had to me. He was devastated. He started crying. The kids at school were upset. Even the cruel Jessica and Lauren seemed upset by my news. But, The biggest news, aside from mine, was the new kids starting on Wednesday. But chances are i would never meet them. I frown to myself. I was Wednesaday morning, time to go into what I would soon know as my own personal hell.

Charlie drove me to hospital. I took my laptop, iPod touch and portable DVD player for amusement and a bunch of books. I knew I'd be in the hospital for a while so I signed up for hospital library program. Everyweek the library will bring you books or movies that you want to read directly to the hospital.

"Now, Bella. I won't be able to stay with you when you go in for your first round of chemo. They don't recommend it," he said in a forced strong voice but, I could hear his voice cracking. He was fighting to be brave for me.

"I know Charlie," I said, lumps formed in my throat and fear hitched in my stomach. I gave Charlie a shaky smile and got out of the car, "go to work. You are going to need to work. This isn't going to be cheap," I said forcing my frown into a smile but I knew it was a grimace. Charlie frown and began to drive away, tears forming in his eyes.

I stepped into the hospital and was greeted by that rubbery, sickly smell. I walked to the Oncology ward and told the nurse I was here. She took me to my room and told me to change into my pajamas. The nurse walked in once I was dressed in pajamas and took a few things of blood.

She walked back in about a half hour later and told me it was time for me to get for my chemo. I followed her down the hall to an elevator. While I stood there a boy, no older the fourteen stood beside me.

"What are you in for?" he said in a cheerful tone.

"I have Leukemia," i said in a sad tone. He nodded and said, "Yeah, me too. But. I am almost in remission," he said smiling.

"So, you going for your first treatment," he said. I nodded. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Trust me, you do not have the expression of someone who has already had treatment... and besides, you still have all of your hair," he said in a teasing tone. I frown, remembering once again that I would be losing my hair.

"I'm going to give you some advise for later. When they bring you food, eat it... even if you know you aren't going to keep it down," he said before heading down the hall. My nurse returned with a few papers.

"Sorry about that. I grabbed the wrong folder off my desk. I have the right one this time," she said ushering me into the elevator. We went down two floors and then stepped into a purple and green room. The room had an extremely cheerful feel to it. There were eight chairs lined in rows. These was the chairs your find at the dentist only these look much more comfortable. Beside each chair was an IV pole. I grimaced.

A woman with brown hair and blue eyes walked over to me and said, "Hello Bella, I am Sarah! I will be giving you your meds. Come, sit down," she said in a sweet tone. She made me feel almost comfortable.

I sat down in a chair and she switched a TV beside the chair on and handed me a remote. "Just put on whatever you like and I will be right back," she said disapearing for a second. When she returned she was carrying a basket full of "goodies". Needles, tubed and an IV bag of doom.

"Okay, right now, I am going to give you a PICC Line. That is an IV tube that will stay in your arm making it so we can give you medicine and take blood without having to poke you so much. She inserted a tube into my arm and put tape over it. She then hooked a main IV line to it and started the drip.

"How long will this take?" I asked focusing on the news.

"Oh, I'd get comfortable, this is going to take about and hour," she said pulling one last thing out of the my basket of "goodies".

A light green puke bucket. She tucked in the seat beside me. I frowned and wished I could be anywhere but here.

**I know I changed the story, but this idea came to me last night while I was sleeping. Don't hate me but Jasper won't be coming in until that chapter after next but Carlisle will be introduced in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**AN... It's February**

Nothing good is going to come out of this, I thought to myself as I made my way down the halls of the oncology ward. I was a vampire walking through the halls of a hospital. I wasn't ready. Sure, my sister Alice said I could do it, so Carlisle made me come. I groaned.

It was stupid. The only reason I have to do this program is because we started so late that my leadership class had all been assigned volunteer jobs and this was the only one left. Now, I was going to be stuck, with a dying little kid, pretending that I didn't feel every one of his/her feelings or had no temptation to blood. Then I'd have to either play princess or race car games. I walked up to the reception desk and smiled at the nurses.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Hale. I'm here from Forks high to do the Student-to-Patient program," i said in as excited voice as I could muster.

"Oh, that's right, Dr. Cullen told me about you. Follow me, I'll take you to your buddy. Her name is Isabella and she was just recently brought here," the nurse said leading me down the hall to a room. She knocked on the door and then pushed it open. But, there wasn't a little kid sitting on the bed. There was a girl with incredible brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her face looked chalky and sweaty and her blood smelled weak but I could still tell it was there.

"She just had a chemo treatment yesterday, so be gentle," the nurse said before leaving.

BPOV

Chemo therapy sucks. I threw up most of yesterday and into the night. It was awful. I woke up today feeling slightly better. Not much but at least I knew I wasn't going to puke all over the place.

I spent the day reading and watching TV. At about four o'clock I could hear someone outside my door knocking. Before I had the chance to respond the door was pushed open and a nurse came in with a blonde boy around my age behind her. He was gorgeous. He had perfect, flawless skin that was the color of snow. He had curly blond hair and wonderful gold eyes.

"She just had a chemo treatment yesterday, so be gentle," the nurse said before walking out of the room.

"Hi, my name is Jasper. I am here to be your student-patient buddy from Forks High," he said in a clear, bell like voice. But, I could stilll make out a texas accent. My face heated and I said, "I never saw you at Forks high," I said in a quiet tone.

"I just started there last week. Me and my family just recently moved from Alaska," he said in a quiet tone.

"That's nice... but, I would have guessed you were from Texas," I said a bit louder. He smiled and said, "you are right. I lived in Texas until I was nine with my twin sister Rosalie. But our parents died in a fire, so now we live with our adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen and there other adopted children, Alice, Edward and Emmett. Emmett is dating my sister and Alice and Edward are dating," he said in a hushed tone, not nearly as quiet as before.

"Sounds like your Adoptive parents are more match-makers then parents. What about you? Who are you dating?" I asked. He laughed and said, "no one at the time". I smiled and said, "me neither".

We talked for a while until I got tired. As he was about to leave, I felt a feeling of disappointment.

"You are going to come back and visit, aren't you?" I said. He looked at me and said, "Yeah, next week". A rush of joy flooded me and I said, "See you next week, Jasper".

"See you next week, Bella".

**Next chapter, coming up soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) If anyone has any ideas, please, don't be shy. I want to hear from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is one of the more emotional ones. You may need tissues.**

Chapter Five

I sat on my bed, bored. I had two more days until chemo and I had just began to (somewhat) recover (I wasn't puking every five minutes) from yesterdays chemo. The only good thing about this whole thing are visits from Jasper Hale, a gold eyed angel. I look forward to his daily visits more then I have anything. He is so easy to talk to and it's like he can see into my soul sometimes. He knows exactly what to say and what not to say.

I ran my hands though my hair and gasped. Horror flooded as I pulled my hand forward and saw that there were _huge_ chunks of my hair in my hands. I picked up a mirror and noticed small bald spots appearing in random spots all over my head. I looked down at my pillow and noticed it was full of hair. Tears filled my eyes as I made a very painful call.

_It will be just like ripping a band-aid._

JacobPOV

"Jacob, phone, it's Bella," my bad said pushing his chair closer to me so I could take the phone.

"Hey, Bella, how are you?" I asked in a cheerful tone.

"Oh, wonderful! I think I'm going to go skating, wanna come?" she said in a forced cheerful tone. But, her voice was broken, like she was holding back sobs.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked, knowing it was a really stupid question.

"Jacob, I need you to do something for me. Can you some over?" she said in an almost pleading tone. I ran my hands through my hair and agreed. Last time she talked to me like that, she had just found out that she had cancer. This tone wasn't as desperate, but there was no denying there was something wrong.

"Dad, I need to go to the hospital," I said in a gruff tone. He nodded and let me go. I knew he wouldn't say no. He knew how much I cared for Bella.

I got in the rabbit and sped to the hospital. I got out of my car and walked to Bella's room. I knew the way because I had been in to see her over the last two weeks.

When I got to Bella's room, she was sitting up in her bed with a towel wrapped around her shoulders and her bed. Tears were streaming down her eyes by the buckets. And in her hand was a hair buzzer.

"I know I can't do it, can you please, please, do this for me?" she sobbed.

"Bella, you hair is so beautiful? Why would you shave it?" I asked, tears burning my eyes. I could already see the answer, on her head. Bald patches were already appearing.

"Because, it's all going to fall out anyway! But, I want it to be MY choice! This way, it is!" she sobbed, her face was now soaked.

I gave her a hug and began the job she told me to do. I did it from behind, so she wouldn't see my tears falling, as I did the same thing I had to do for my mother before she died... of the same thing.

**I know, it's not the longest chapter... I promise to embellish more on Jacob's mom later. I know it's been a while since I've written. The holiday season came and I got really busy. I promise to write more often. Happy Holidays! Now, wipe your eyes. **


	6. Click for Answers AN

**I usually don't do A/Ns but this one will be brief.**

**I discovered that the story would flow better if Bella didn't know who the Cullens' were when she got sick. The story is now set during Twilight but, she didn't get a chance to meet the Cullens' at school. I asked my sister to include this somewhere when she uploaded this from her computer, but apparently my sister forgot.  
**

**Alice is with Edward.**

**Carlisle will be introduced at some point, as will the rest of the Cullens'. I hope that answers everyones questions.**

**Sincerely**

**TinyButDangerous  
**


	7. Chapter 6

JPOV (Jasper)

I was sitting with Bella in her hospital room. It has been two days since she had her hair shaved off. We were playing cards as she recovered from her chemo treatment. She was so sick. Her eyes almost sunk into her head. The only good thing was that her scent was so weak that it didn't even bother me.

I felt bad for her, I wanted nothing more then to make all of her misery go away. It killed me to see her in pain like this.

"Tell me about your family?" she asked, her voice was weak and frail.

I laughed.

"Well, my adoptive father Carlisle is a doctor here. He is the best man I have ever met. He is the most patient person in the world. I would be no where without him," I explained, trying to keep myself from mentioning things like his control and his age.

"My adoptive mother Esme is the sweetest woman in the world. She is so kind and caring and full of compassion. She is also the strongest woman I know. She moved past a tragedy and was still able to give us a home and love and care. She is like wonder woman. She never let's us leave the house hungry," I said, watching as Bella listened to every word I said.

She smiled and sighed.

"What about your brothers and sisters?" she asked, her voice was rough but I could tell she was actually interested in what I had to say. But, suddnely her face turned a bit green and I brought her bed pan under her chin just in time. I rubbed her back and held the pan until she was finished. I handed her some water and dumped the pan.

When I got back to her bed, she was sitting up, looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," she said, her voice full of sincerity. I smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Well, tell me about your siblings. You were going to before I threw up," she said, her cheerful voice was catching.

I laughed, she was being so brave about this. She never failed to impress me with her constant upbeat mood, despite the fact she was so sick.

And, when she did get upset, it was just a little crying and I was able to help her get over her pain just by being there and helping her through this.

"Well, my brother Edward is a piano player and he's very creative, he is with my adopted sister Alice. Alice is... well, if Alice had the choice of moving into a mall, she would move in without a second thought. My sister Rosalie is nice, once you get to know her. She is vien but she is a great person. She is together with my adopted brother, Emmett," I exlained. "Emmett, is the nicest person you will ever meet. He is macho looking, but he's a teddy bear at heart".

Her expression didn't change from his cheerful appearance. Usually when people hear about our inner family relations (even though they know we aren't related) they freak out and get disturbed.

"That sound like a nice family. It must be nice having so many loving people in your life," she sighed and I agreed. I was so happy to have them in my life. They changed my life.

She fell asleep after a couple seconds. The hospital staff sent me home. But not before she began lightly sobbing in her sleep. She sobbed lightly, muttering about her hair. Then, she would rub her head. My dead heart broke into a million pieces.

_My_ Bella upset.

I went home, my sister Rosalie was sitting on the sofa and she was by herself.

"Where's Emmett, Alice and Edward?" I asked, noting that Esme was in the basement.

"Hunting," she said simply, looking up. But when she noticed my expression, she put her magazine down.

"What's wrong, Jaz? Is it Bella?" she asked, her voice was sympathetic.

"Yes, she was crying in her sleep. She misses her hair. I wish there was something I could do," I said, looking down at the floor.

Rosalie looked up and grabbed my wrist.

"I have an idea; follow me," she shouted, pulling me upstairs, into her room and to the back of her large walk in closet.

I couldn't figure out where she was taking me until I noticed, a counter full of wigs.

"Rosalie, you are a genius!" I said hugging her and getting ready for tomorrow. Bella was going to be so happy.

BPOV

I woke up the next day and I was still depressed. I missed Jasper.

It was like he was reading my mind, becuase as soon as I thought that, there he was. He had a massive box in his arms. I didn't know what was in the box.

He opened it for me to see. I screamed and threw my arms around Jasper. He was now my hero.

"Thank you!" I screamed and kissed his cheek. Sparks flew through my lips and made me feel perfect.

But then, something happened that I couldn't believe. He kissed me, full on the lips. And then fireworks went off.


End file.
